


10:39AM

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brief Description of Sexy Times, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, idk what this is, it turned out soft, just sleepy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: For the first twenty minutes of the movie, Baekhyun was focused until his mind wanders off and he just basks in Chanyeol's warmth, the way his body also shakes when Chanyeol laughs, he just kind of wants to sleep now.





	10:39AM

Baekhyun invites himself in Chanyeol's bed when he saw Chanyeol still awake and trying to rebuild one of Junmyeon's lego houses, he places his laptop a few feet away after clicking a few icons, “Alright, come here, Yeol.”

“Hmm? What is it?” Chanyeol asks from his place on the floor, not bothering to look up.

“I've been wanting to watch this movie since last month but I want to have someone to watch it with,” Baekhyun sighs, “I was gonna ask Kyungsoo but he's busy.”

“Okay, just let me move this away.”

He immediately cuddles up to Chanyeol when the latter sits next to him, humming happily because he's been neglected the whole day when all he needed was a little hug but now that he's got Chanyeol in his arms, he feels much better.

For the first twenty minutes of the movie, Baekhyun was focused until his mind wanders off and he just basks in Chanyeol's warmth, the way his body also shakes when Chanyeol laughs, he just kind of wants to sleep now. He lifts Chanyeol's left leg to place it over his own right one and hooking his left feet with Chanyeol's, one hand resting on top the bare skin.

The movie continues and it became a background noise for Baekhyun as he closes his eyes and just melts next to Chanyeol, gently petting and rubbing the thigh under his palm. He's nearly falling asleep when Chanyeol's laugh jostled him, Baekhyun sneaks a glace in the screen and chuckles.

He ended up taking the movie half seriously, mindlessly playing with Chanyeol's hand when the latter had to pry Baekhyun's hand away from tickling his thigh. They stretch their limbs after watching, Baekhyun plops his body back down on the bed and watches Chanyeol unabashedly when he switches his sweater for a shirt.

Baekhyun reaches to lazily pull down the waistband of Chanyeol's shorts, grinning when Chanyeol slaps his hand away with a playful roll of his eyes.

“Just go naked.”

“I can't even if I want to, it's cold.”

“I can warm you up.” Baekhyun rubs his palms together, eyeing him up.

Chanyeol hums nonchalantly, joining him in bed after placing the laptop on his desk. Baekhyun turns to face him and keeps his face a few centimeters away from Chanyeol, they both blink sleepily at each other, both feeling the exhaustion seep in after a long day of individual schedules. Baekhyun threads his fingers on the short hairs on Chanyeol's nape, “Let's do something together tomorrow.”

“Like going out?”

“No, just lazing around.” he tangles their legs together, dropping his voice lower than usual. “Missed seeing you without those big hoodies, pants...”

“Just say that you just miss seeing me naked, I'm literally out of those clothes right now.”

Baekhyun pinches his cheek, just smiling at Chanyeol who's slowly falling asleep in front of him.

 

The next day, Baekhyun had stripped him naked before they ate lunch, hands working between them. Chanyeol couldn’t keep kissing him properly so he tucked his face on Baekhyun’s neck, his own hands gripping the latter’s shoulders.

Baekhyun came first and tried to deny Chanyeol of his release. He had a bruise on his hip after Chanyeol punched him a bit too hard because he’s a tease, Baekhyun kind of deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
